


Out of Patience

by Branch



Category: Monochrome Factor
Genre: Canon - Manga, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kou and Shirogane finally decide to come to grips, in their tug-of-war over Ryuuko, and it ends in sex. Written for <a href="http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/10575.html?thread=477263#t477263">Porn Battle</a> with the promt: Shirogane/Kou, tug-of-war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Patience

Kou supposed he should have expected it to happen eventually. He and Shirogane had been having their tug-of-war, or at least tug-of-Ryuuko, for a long time. And they’d kept, as it were, walking their hands up the rope to get a better grip. Maybe it wasn’t surprising that they’d eventually leave off the rope and just tug on each other.

Or something.

At any rate, that made sense of how he’d come to be shoved up against this wall with Shirogane’s cock pushing into him. He was sure it did, somehow. Shirogane’s hands gripped his ass harder, lifting him higher, and he moaned. He didn’t know why it should be so hot to feel that careless strength from someone as fine-drawn as Shirogane, but it was.

"So," Shirogane purred against his throat, cock sliding in and out of Kou’s ass, fucking him slow and hard, "still want me to ‘keep my hands off’?"

"Fuck, no," Kou gasped. "Keep them on, _please_…" He rocked into Shirogane’s thrusts, or tried to, a whine catching in his throat when Shirogane pressed him up harder against the wall, holding him still. Shirogane’s cock drove into him hard and deep but so slow it was making Kou a little crazy. Gasps turned to whimpers turned to outright pleading as pleasure dragged through him, and still Shirogane held that pace.

"Fuck, please, Shirogane, _anything_, please…" he begged, whole body arched taut.

"Mmm. Anything? Then you’ll do as I say next time we have a difference of opinion?" Shirogane murmured, husky.

"Yes!" Anything if it would get Shirogane to release him!

"Remember that." He caught a glimpse of Shirogane’s smile as he pulled back from Kou, and then he was pulled away from the wall, spun around, and pushed down over the back of his couch. Shirogane’s hands closed on his hips and he thrust back into Kou’s ass, and again, and again, fucking Kou rough and fast, hard enough to lift him up off his toes. Kou nearly screamed as pleasure finally tipped over and orgasm burned through him wild and hot.

He shuddered, draped over the back of the couch, as Shirogane drove into him hard, until Shirogane stilled with a gasp, hands tightening on Kou’s hips. "Mmmm." Those hands finally relaxed, sliding around to knead Kou’s ass slow and easy.

That made Kou blush a little, but only a little.

"So, you’ll remember your ‘anything’?" Shirogane asked.

"Huh?"

"You promised to mind me." Kou could hear the smile in his voice.

"Aw, fuck," he muttered, reaching for a pillow to bang his head against.

"Exactly."

Kou growled, but given that he needed Shirogane’s help to stand upright, he supposed it was a point. Shirogane smiled, downright feline. "Just tell me if you need a reminder of your promise." He caught Kou’s chin and kissed him, slow and thorough and just as ruthlessly as he’d fucked him, leaving Kou breathless all over again.

"I’ll, um. Yeah. Do that." He would definitely have to do that.

Okay, maybe he could understand why Ryuuko was so pleased when Shirogane was around, after all.

**End**


End file.
